Malfoy, Marshmallows and Congas, Oh My!
by Severus's little girl
Summary: Draco asks Selene out on a date on day and after being taken out of school by his mother for the evening, craziness follows rather quickly.


**Malfoy, Marshmallows and Congas, Oh My!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or anything related to their universe. Jump in the Line is a Harry Belafonte song and I do not own this song.

**Summery:** Draco asks Selene out on a date on day and after being taken out of school by his mother for the evening, craziness follows rather quickly.

**Notes:** This was inspired by a goose at the SAYS Forums by Kaye. The Selene in this little one-shot has nothing to do with A Darker Dream or Creperum, (they won't even have the same appearance) but is my user name on that site since I don't want to use my real name in any story. I don't even think it's allowed. Also, Draco is very out of character in this, but hey, it's just for fun. Enjoy the one-shot!

* * *

Selene sat on the Slytherin side of the potions lab and worked quietly as Professor Snape stalked through the rows of tables. She chopped the ingredients she needed for the final portion of today's potion when she noticed it; a cute little paper bear, shaped like her teddy bear, playing peek-a-boo with her behind her cooling cauldron. Snape was busy with the Gryffindors, so Selene placed down her nice and reached out for it.

It crawled onto the palm of her hand with a childlike difficulty; someone put some thought into this little guy, complete with his own Slytherin tie. She unfolded him gently (she was going to keep him) and read the note inside.

_Selene,_

_We've been housemates from year one and though I was cruel at first, I slowly became nicer to you as a fellow Slytherin and a…friend; though I never show it in public, I've got to keep Gryffindorks in line after all. Any way, we've become close over the years and we've learned a lot about each other, which is why I made this note in the shape of a bear, like your stuffed toy. I would have made it like a penguin, but that's your trademark really. Black and orange, occasionally hot pink; I think Snape would notice if he saw something colored moving around the tables though._

_What I'm saying is that, would you like to go on a date with me? Tonight? Mother is willing to take us from the castle for the evening._

_Draco_

Selene smiled to herself; Draco hadn't rambled in a note like this since he broke things off with Pansy during fifth year. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a bottle of orange ink and quickly penned a response.

_Draco,_

_I'd love too. What time?_

_Selene_

Carefully, she tapped the paper with her wand three times and it quickly folded into the shape of an animated penguin, the parchment changing to the colors of a penguin, only instead of white, it was orange with a hot pink bow on the side of its head. The penguin quickly waddled to the edge of the table and slid down the table leg before waddling to Draco at the table in front of her.

Draco turned around, the refolded penguin sliding around the tabletop on its belly.

"Six o'clock?" He whispered.

Selene nodded quickly in agreement as Snape started walking up their aisle; she hastily threw the remaining ingredients into the cauldron before the bell rang.

* * *

Selene ran quickly up to the dorm room after potions to get ready. After a quick shower, she dug through her trunk to find her favorite pair of jeans and top; medium blue, boot cut jeans with a black and red star camisole top paired off with her trusty pair of black cowgirl boots. After applying just a touch of make-up to bring out her blue eyes and throwing her curly brown in a half up-do, threw on some jewelry, Selene grabbed her dark green cloak and went to the common room as she threw it over her shoulders.

"Mother's waiting for us in the entrance hall," Draco told her as she emerged from the stairs, wrapped in his own cloak. "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

The two teens sat in the Malfoy kitchen; Narcissa had left them alone for the evening. They'd eaten a light supper there and were playing a round of Exploding Snap before deciding what to do the rest of the evening.

"Hey, Mum!" Draco shouted as his cards exploded. "Do we have something sweet to eat?"

"Draco, you just had dinner," Narcissa responded from another room in a scolding tone.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Draco, you're always hungry," Selene laughed as she walked to a cupboard where cookies were usually. "Here's a jumbo bag of marshmallows."

"I haven't had these in awhile," Draco said as she handed him the bag. "I use to eat them all the time when I was younger."

"These sound fix your sweet tooth, though. I think the only thing sweeter might be a spoonful of honey," Selene told him as he ripped the bag open and shoved some of the fluffy treats in his mouth.

"I forgot how good these were," he said through a mouthful, trying to swallow.

Several seconds later, Selene was wedged between amusement and disgust as Draco managed to wedge marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth, trying to see how many he could fit.

"All right you two," Narcissa said walking into the kitchen. "Lets get you to the...Draco?"

"Wha?" Draco tried to say as he turned to face his shocked mother.

"How many does he have in there?"

"Eighteen and a half."

Narcissa placed her hand against her head in a look of defeat. "His father does the same thing."

* * *

Draco apperated them to a magical country club of sorts where dances were held every Friday evening. As they walked through deserted corridors inside, they could hear muffled music coming from the ball room

They walked into the bustling room filled with loud music and people dancing. The room was brightly lit with a live band on a stage; the whole scene looked like something from the fifties. A slow song had started when they entered, the whole room waltzing. Draco led Selene forward and the two were dancing closely. Halfway through the song, Selene's eyes grew wide, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Draco," she hissed. "Look!"

Behind them was a married couple, the man in deep green robes, his wife in a dark green and silver dance gown, about mid-length. They were doing a very quick and risqué tango.

"The Dark Lord?" Draco whispered in disbelief, watching them.

As the song ended, Lord Voldemort dipped his lovely wife so her blonde hair pooled on the ground, her head inches from the polished floor. They noticed he had a blood red rose clenched in his teeth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this next song seems to be a crowd favorite," the band director shouted into the crowded; Draco was recovering from what he had seen. "Jump in the Line!"

The title seemed to snap Draco from his daze.

"Just follow my lead," he said impishly, as the music started.

Draco led them into a quick salsa step, moving in sync with the music and then a more normal sashaying manor. Selene's pulse raced as she tried to keep up as Draco spun, dipped and even lifted her in quick movements. She had never seen Draco so energized and was slightly shocked when he started to shake his bum in time to the music.

Selene left him for a brief moment for the refreshment table and grabbed two spoons, quickly transfiguring them into maracas; transfiguration class was good for something after all. Draco snatched them from her and placed her hand on his waist, the recently acquired maracas moving in beat to the music as he started moving his new conga line. Someone grabbed onto Selene's waist, she turned her head to see whom it was and was shocked to see a long line was forming behind them; she could see Lord Voldemort still had his rose.

"Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line! Shake, Shake, Shake, Senora, shake it all the time!" The line shouted.

As the line continued to sashay and move with fun, Selene realized this would only be the first of many interesting dates with one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

My first attempt at a one-shot. I think I could have done better in my opinion, but I don't think that its that bad, really. Voldemort and his wife are a cameo appearance of slytheringinny after a goose and insane common room discussions between several of us; thanks again for letting me add you! Constructive Critisism is always welcoming. I hope enjoyed and don't forget to review!

**Thursday, August 10, 2006**


End file.
